1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to tubes through which a fluid may move, and more particularly, to such a tube that channels gases, and articles suspended in a gas flow, centrally or axially down the tube.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
Backpressure in engine exhausts is a well-known phenomenon that robs energy from the engine. Mufflers and catalytic converters contribute to the backpressure. It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a tube functional as an exhaust pipe that reduces backpressure and reduces or eliminates the need for a muffler.
More generally, many devices known in the art rely on fluid flow, mufflers being one example. Other examples where fluid flow may have deleterious effects include, but are not limited to, firearms (shock waves in barrels reduces kinetic energy of projectile fired and causes extreme noise), projectile flight (drag on projectile reduces range and may destabilize flight), aircraft wings and other airfoils (drag reduces efficiency and turbulence may adversely impact left generated by an airfoil), terrestrial vehicles (drag reduces efficiency), and jet engines (again, drag from fluid flows reduces efficiency). What is needed is a way to reduce deleterious effects of turbulence and shock waves in systems relying on fluid flows, to improve the efficiency or effectiveness of those systems.